


大扫除

by Swurdleoma



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma
Summary: 老文存档。开头插科打诨中间虐结局HE。为了弥补在剧情里键盘shift键失灵没能抱到大番茄的遗憾。Ezio和Leonardo之间产生了一点误会。这和木头小人，还有Leonardo隐秘的心思有关。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	大扫除

如果不是Leonardo一再强调有个“惊喜”给他，要求十点整点来工作室见面，Ezio最近还不太想得起来去主动拜访画家。好容易摸熟了整个佛罗伦萨的房上路线，突然不得不转移到威尼斯，Ezio十分不习惯这里房屋的排布和门窗的样式，比在家的时候难爬了一百倍。从威尼斯小偷工会那儿学来的一招还没练熟，再加上总有水隔断，往往走偏一步就要绕一大圈，闯到陌生的地方去。威尼斯的水上风光他还没领略充分，暂时迷路也不是什么坏事，很容易被周围的水色波光吸引，蹲在高处呆上一刻半刻，就忘记了时间。除非事先计划好，否则碰巧路过工作室进去探望一下Leonardo的可能性几乎为零。  
起码这是Ezio含糊拿来对付自己的理由。真实的原因是，因为某些不愉快的小事，他现在看见Leonardo还觉得尴尬。  
十点钟的时候他刚刚走到工作室对面的房顶，听见街上的人大呼小叫，中间夹杂着“Maestro”这个词。他站在房檐上望了一会儿，看见深色的烟正从Leonardo二楼木窗的窗缝和镂空花纹里渗出来。疯子艺术家的烟囱还好好的，再说现在也不是做饭的时候。Ezio确定他不会在画室里开锅的。  
年轻的刺客叹了口气。Maestro Leonardo Da Vinci，顽强而平安无事地活到了三十四岁，自从与Ezio相识并卷进了Auditore家的灾难，就连一个人度过七十二个钟头不出事都做不到了。  
刺客飞身向对面的建筑扑了过去。通常这个距离他会中规中矩地沿墙壁爬下去，再走到街对面，但今天来不及了。他勉强搭上了Leonardo画室的窗框，借冲力踢向雕花的木窗，障碍应声而破。扑面而来的浓烟一时间刺得他睁不开眼睛。Ezio整个人荡进屋里，松开双手落在地上，踩翻了什么东西，他也一个趔趄差点扑倒。  
“Leonardo！”  
他只喊了一声就作罢了，因为烟涌进他的嘴和呼吸道里，让他剧烈地咳嗽起来。Ezio只得蹲下身去，从这个视角看见了Leonardo搭在椅子下面的双脚。Ezio像只猫科动物一样从地上弹起来，向工作台前那把椅子扑去。Leonardo双手下垂，头仰靠在椅背上，面色苍白，嘴唇暗紫，发抖似的微微喘息着。Ezio把画家拖起来，有一瞬间犯了难，窗外没有落脚的地方。刺客回身抓起画家的扶手椅，抡起来砸向刚刚敲碎的木窗，把它整个砸落了。  
真可惜你不能清醒着看见这一幕，Ezio想，否则我建议你画下来。  
他把Leonardo扛在肩上，不管不顾地从二楼窗口跳了下去。刺客的白袍和画家的红色披风在风中散开，仿佛一只颜色鲜艳的大鸟。因为多了一个人的重量，没能像以前一样把冲劲卸掉，Ezio让背上的画家给压了个跟头，向前摔倒在地上，两个人径直落在街心。  
街上一片安静。围观的人们都被这个莽撞的营救者惊呆了。  
Ezio小心翼翼地推开Leonardo，翻身从地上爬起来。还好，因为有一个人缓冲，没让Maestro摔着。Leonardo双眼紧闭，脸上微微有种做了噩梦一般的痛苦神情。Ezio才发觉自己的冷汗已经把头发湿透了。他大口呼吸了几口清新的空气，定下神来，把软绵绵的画家架起来靠坐在路边堆放的木箱上。  
已经有人带医生来了。一身黑衣的医生看见Ezio的时候向他笑了笑。昨天刺客第一百次在威尼斯惹是生非当街打架，正是这位上了年纪的医生治的伤，老头远远看见刺客的白袍，还以为又是他出事了。  
“不安分的年轻人。”医生一边把自己的箱子放在地上，一边摇着头说，“你们这些闲人都别在这儿站着，赶快去救火。”  
“不，不要用水。”Ezio说，“把东西都抢出来。你们往画室里灌水Maestro会发疯的。”  
路边聚拢的人们咋咋呼呼地进了Da Vinci的工作室。Ezio猜要是画家现在还清醒，一定说不清火灾和一群路人冲进他的画室究竟哪个更具毁灭性。医生仔细看了看Leonardo。  
“我得警告你一下了，朋友，胡闹也得有个限度。”  
“这不是我……”  
“如果Maestro和他的工作室出了什么事，那是整个威尼斯的损失，这点道理连我这把老骨头都明白。”  
“可这不是……”  
“Auditore先生，Maestro在威尼斯可谓人人敬重。我可没见你挨打的时候有这么多人帮忙。我说过多少次，比灵丹妙药更有效的其实是……”  
“谢谢，不过相比教训我，请先对我朋友的情况采取点措施。”  
“抱歉，做不了什么。”  
“什么？”  
“因为不需要。”医生指了指Da Vinci，“救得很及时，透透气就好了，他又没受伤。我们现在只是等他自己醒过来。”  
看在你这把老骨头的份上我不给你一拳。Ezio心想。好在这个时候Leonardo虚弱地睁开了眼睛，抬手挡了一下阳光。  
“嗨……我这是在哪儿？”  
“你的工作室着了。这位老朋友把你背了出来。如果现在还有没烧完的东西，大家应该给你搬出来了。”  
“什么？！噢！我想起来了，好吧，那不是火。我得去把烟停下来，否则谁也进不去。Ezio好伙计，能跟我再去一趟吗？”  
“只要你没事。”  
“我好得很，但我的画室恐怕要遭殃了。”  
Ezio胡乱塞了一把钱给医生，肯定比他跑这一趟值的多，把老头子打发走了。两人进了工作室。烟正顺着楼梯涌下来，刚才试图进画室的人都捂着嘴退回一楼，大声咳嗽着。Ezio稍微用了点时间把他们都遣散了，这其中一半以上的人都是来看热闹，或趁机见识Da Vinci研究的古怪器材的。他还想再上楼去，Leonardo伸开手臂拦住了他。  
“Ezio，接下来不是你熟悉的范畴了。”  
Maestro现在的样子十分狼狈。帽子不知道掉到哪里去了，脸色发白，有点长的深金色头发经过一番折腾已经凌乱，浅蓝的眼睛里含着柔波，倒像遇到麻烦的是Ezio，而他在劝他安心一样。Ezio只好让开。Leonardo迈上楼梯，走进了浓烟滚滚的画室。年轻刺客站在楼梯下面望着，暗暗盘算只要一分钟内Leonardo没有出来，就再冲进去把他拖出来。  
没过多久，画家用一块手帕捂着嘴从楼梯上跑了下来。  
“走吧，解决了，现在就等烟自己散掉，我们去街上待一会儿。你刚刚是不是给医生付了钱……”  
“你不用还我，Leonardo。”  
画家的眼睛不由自主地看向了一边，狡猾又有点不好意思。然后他下意识地理了理头发。  
“Ezio，能帮我找找帽子掉在哪儿了吗？”  
Ezio有时候会突然想摘掉Leonardo的帽子，用手指梳理他已经整齐的头发，有时则恨不得揪着他的头发给打个结。目前这两种感情正暴烈地在他心头斗争着。  
“我现在没心情帮你找。所以，Leonardo，这就是你准备给我看的惊喜？把你自己的画室弄得乌烟瘴气？”  
“不，当然不是。我只是想告诉你，我又改进了一下烟雾弹。它现在的有效范围比之前扩大了一倍还多。画室里还幸存着一个，你可以去看看。”  
“那么是不是应该解释一下，你怎么把它们用在封闭的室内了？”  
“呃……”  
刺客决定不予追究。他原来就怀疑Leonardo一个人怎么在威尼斯生存下去，现在他开始怀疑Leonardo头三十多年都是怎么生存过来的了。他想起自己在山路上追上画家和他坏掉的马车时的情景：一筹莫展的Leonardo从车轮边抬起头来看见他，发愁的脸上浮现出欣喜的颜色。  
“Leonardo，”Ezio不由自主地就着头脑中的情景，把当时没说出来的话说出了口，“明明知道自己这样，你居然敢一声招呼都没跟我打，一个人带着全部家当启程来威尼斯。”  
“我很抱歉，Ezio。”画家垂下眼睛说，嘴角却浮现出一丝笑意。Ezio也绷不住笑了。两个人在街边坐下，像那些等着人撒钱雇佣的小偷工会成员一样，望着从二楼冒出来的烟雾逐渐稀薄，消失。  
“没有我你能活过三天吗？”  
“一天也不行。”画家说，扭过头去看远处楼上落的鸽子，藏起了自己苦涩的表情。“我的工作室恐怕需要一次大扫除。如果没有紧急的事，你会来帮忙吗？”  
Ezio想了想。Da Vinci工作室里能塞下的东西，恐怕突破全威尼斯任何人的想象力。这时候Leonardo又回头看着他，脸上疲惫的神色莫名让Ezio心里震动了一下。这感觉不新鲜了，每次Leonardo目光躲闪地请求一些他做梦都想不到的帮助，那副走投无路的神情就会引起他浓重的同情。也许同情不是最合适的词，他给卖唱乐师或乞丐扔钱的时候从来没有这种感觉。Leonardo真挚的浅蓝色眼睛总能重重地撞他一下，对“同情”来说这可有点太严重了。  
“你知道我没的选。”  
“太感谢了，Ezio。”  
“没什么。”

Leonardo把一摞画稿放在靠窗的桌上。期盼的白袍还没有出现。他摇了摇头，露出一副对小孩子才有的无可奈何的神情，转身去搬箱子里更多的画稿。Ezio拿Leonardo当不能保护自己的文弱画家，Leonardo，虽然没有表现得那么明显，心里也有一点把Ezio当成时常鲁莽过头的混小子。不是Ezio不信守诺言，如果是生死攸关的事，画家毫不怀疑他的时间误差不会超过一秒钟。但在琐事上，也许他刚转身爬上房顶就忘了自己说过要来帮忙。刺客的生活里充满了不确定因素。也许今天出事了，也许今天他脱不开身，也许他遇到危险了。也许他今天不来了。  
有人从外面敲了敲窗户。Leonardo把窗子打开了一点，刺客狼狈地从那条缝里钻进来。  
“谢谢你觉得我有这么苗条，Leonardo。”  
“Ezio？出什么事了吗？”画家从窗前让开路，“你来晚了半个多钟头。”  
“还好，如果被卫兵满街追还找不到可以爬的墙不算事的话。”Ezio跳到地上，整了一下打折的红色披风。“这次干得可不漂亮。你的大扫除进行到哪一步了？”  
“如果你再不来就没有你什么事了。”Leonardo回头扫了一眼自己的画室，“我正想给你看看这个。我正琢磨着自己做一个木头人偶，就和我们那天在摊上看见的一样。半成品就在工作台上，你看，其实很简单。”  
Ezio不明白为什么Leonardo这么喜欢提起那天发生的事，他自己觉得两人之间有点结还没解开，莫名觉得焦躁。  
“如果是让我处理什么精巧又奇怪的物件，最好打消这个念头，你知道我不擅长你那些活计。我可是扔下了罗莎跑来给你打扫房间，那姑娘原本就不容易到手。”  
画家的脸红了。Ezio开始以为是画家对他这样直白的表述感到不舒服，后来才意识到，Leonardo居然对他发火了。  
“Ezio，我想作为朋友我至少还有资格提出这么点意见来，如果跟姑娘们在一起的时间比帮我扫房子更有意义，虽然事实上可能确实是这么回事，那请你以后直接拒绝更容易些。很抱歉我这番话让你难过了。”最后那句话是他想了一下才补充上的  
Ezio吃惊地看着他。  
“Leonardo，你怎么了？”  
画家马上就意识到自己刚刚说的话有点古怪。他呆呆地看着Ezio卡了一会儿，把眼神移开了。与此同时一种让他想失声痛哭的情绪不适时地在胸口酝酿着，让他有冲动想要做出些之后会让自己后悔不已的事来。  
“没什么。我……觉得有些话还是不说为好。“  
“你今天有点奇怪。”Ezio 注意着他的神态，“对我没有什么可隐瞒的，Leonardo。我想你落在佛罗伦萨的钱也应该送回来了，如果他们耽搁了我就去帮你打一架，兴许还能再多赚点来。我什么都为你做，但只有一样，请你不要再提出什么让我给你打扫阁楼或者诸如此类的奇怪要求了。”  
“Ezio，我一直在说谎。”  
刺客惊愕地看着Leonardo。他本来抱着耗一天时间搬东西和聊闲天的心态爬上Leonardo的窗户，对这个反转没有一点心理准备。画家把双手交握成拳放在身前，就像他平常急切地等着Ezio发话时的习惯动作一样。他浅蓝色的眼睛里仿佛有泪光。  
“我没有把钱落在佛罗伦萨。也许是因为我们在威尼斯——啊，都怪威尼斯这座城吧。刚刚和你死里逃生走在威尼斯的水上，天气又那么好，那么湿润。看见那个木头模型的时候我像着了魔一样想看看你会不会愿意送我件礼物，所以对你说我把钱落在佛罗伦萨了，你是否介意为我买下来。事实上我也用不着在这里买，如果需要我就会自己削一个的。”  
“你不是着魔，你只是太狡猾了。”  
“Ezio，你需要明白我不是为了那一点……”  
“我知道。”  
“马车的轮子是我自己弄下来的。”  
“Leonardo，你这个……”  
“我会不检查一下马车零件就出远门吗？我知道你会去威尼斯，不管是为了复仇还是为了追上我，所以我在山路上把车抛锚了等你跟上。你没让我久等。但后来那些人真的把我吓坏了。你让我进车厢的时候我想，如果我们死在这里也都是我的错，本来你一个人走很容易，不需要保护我和这一车该死的机器。我早该想到的，真的。”  
Ezio苦笑了一下。“不管是不是你有意的，你知道我没的选。”  
“烟雾弹是我自己引燃的。”  
画家垂下头去，深色的金发从耳边滑下来，有点挡住了他的脸。年轻刺客差点跳了起来，如果不是Leonardo过意不去的样子又莫名对他产生了魔力，让他不知道因为心软还是发疯而没法动手，他真想揪着画家的领子把他从地面上拎起来。  
“Leonardo！”  
“我成功改造了你的烟雾弹，很成功。十点钟的时候我在窗前站着，看见远处房顶上有一个巡逻的弓箭手突然倒下去再也没起来，我猜一定是你准时到了。我把画室的门窗都关上，烟雾弹总共做了三个，我用了两个，就在画室中央。我眼看着它们炸开，一眨眼的工夫就充满了房间，开始还看得清窗口，后来就什么也看不见了。我在工作台前坐下，台上放着最后一个。”  
“你这个疯子，不折不扣的疯子。”Ezio说。但他就是没法向Leonardo大呼小叫。  
“我没法解释给你听，问题就在这儿。我没法解释自己为什么要这么做。这些事情计划得清楚又迅速，就像有一个我在这儿思考，还有一个我在这儿作祟一样。”Leonardo用手指点了点太阳穴，又握拳按在自己的心口上，“在我反应过来之前，事情就已经都办完了。”  
Ezio紧盯着画家，拼命想要理解他——即便这样Ezio也拼命想要理解画家到底想要干什么，但他不知道该从哪里接近这个天才的思维。骗他说袖剑要切掉无名指，Ezio就忍耐一下画家有点过火的玩笑。骗他说没有带钱，除了有点想撕他的头发以外，Ezio毫不在意。但是因为要见到他而在封闭的画室里引燃烟雾弹……  
“Leonardo，请别告诉我你想死。”  
“我不想，Ezio，但也许我其实希望你来救我。”  
画室里突然安静了。Ezio苦涩又讽刺地笑了一下，转过身去不看画家了。Leonardo双手下垂，绝望地看着Ezio的背影。  
“我必须走了。如果我的出现会引起你莫名其妙的自残行为，那么还是尽量少拜访你为好。”  
“Ezio。”  
“有任何重要的事我都可以帮忙，但是这些引起你失常的琐事，最好还是找别人代劳。Leonardo，你会清醒的。”刺客平静地说着，走出了画室的门。画家茫然地看着他出去，突然想起了另一件可能挽回现状的事。  
“Ezio，之后向导把我们带到了工作室门口。那个时候我想……”  
“我们能不提那个吗？”Ezio在楼梯上大声说，“谢天谢地，我不想提起来。”

画家一直愣在画室里。他听见Ezio在楼下关门的声音。  
他持续站了一会儿。  
那是Ezio不想提的事。向导把他们带到了工作室门口，二人就要告别了。Leonardo伸开双手想要拥抱一下Ezio。年轻刺客注视着他的动作，面无表情，眼神冷冷的，仿佛完全没理解这个邀请的意思，也没看见他瞬间变得失落的表情。  
“再会，Leonardo。”  
再见，Ezio。  
还没等Ezio从面前走开，Leonardo匆匆转身走进工作室，从背后把门关上。Maestro Leonardo Da Vinci，轻松愉快地活到了三十四岁，因为一个刺客拒绝了自己的拥抱，流了他告别童年以来的第一滴眼泪。  
画家的眼泪涌了上来。他看见了桌子上堆的画稿，风从开着的窗子里吹进来，掀动着纸页，把其中几张吹落在地。那是他为了改造Ezio的武器和护甲无数次废掉的图纸笔记，大部分早就归为废纸，但画家不忍心扔掉自己任何一张手稿。于是心房里的那个他毫无症状地失去了控制。他扑过去抓起那摞画纸，愤怒地把它们推出了窗外，它们“哗”的一下在窗口散开，飘飘荡荡地向街心落下，有的被风吹向更远的地方，落在对面的房顶上，挂在房檐和木架上，在路上徐徐滚动。Leonardo静静地望着它们四散而去，每一张都飞出了他的手掌，再也收不回来。

Ezio站在街心，仰头愕然地看着半空中随风飞扬的画稿，有几张从他身前身后飞过，落在他头上，又跌落在地。他低头看了一眼上面密密麻麻的铅笔字和精妙的素描图样。  
那是Ezio不想提的事。  
看见Leonardo在他面前伸开双手的时候他愣住了。即使在护送画家到码头的时候，爱开玩笑的天才也只是颇有礼节地说了一些感谢的话，两人直接隔了至少三步的距离。他想跟我拥抱吗？Ezio的眼神凝固了。他想跟我拥抱吗？这不是真的。也许是因为鹰嘴帽，也许是因为习惯于隐藏情绪避免被人注意，他甚至没意识到自己看上去一点不像惊讶的样子，而是面无表情。Leonardo的热情只持续了不到两秒钟，就在他一恍惚的时间里，画家放下双手，脸上的表情黯淡了下去，目光也从他身上移开了。  
可是这不对，Leonardo，我并不是……  
工作室的门在他面前关上了，Ezio站了半天才感觉到画家最后简短而冷冰冰的告别语还在耳边回响。他艰难地犹豫着是否应该走上去敲一敲门，但最终没有勇气在拒绝了邀请并正式告别之后还这么干。尽管这个想法有些大胆，Ezio不得不想到，自己大概让画家伤心了。除此之外他找不到一个合适的词。  
Leonardo，我也没有你以为的那么勇敢。  
刺客把鹰嘴帽往下拽了一下，挡住了半张脸。他感到前所未有的难过。和经历家人蒙难的感觉完全不同，但同样刻骨铭心，而且触发的契机莫名其妙。

Leonardo在画室里坐了有一个钟头了。  
他没法继续自己之前的任何一项工作。他笔下的线条和颜色隐藏着狂躁的情绪，无法和已经完成的部分融为一体，为了不毁掉它只能都先搁置不动。这是前所未有的事。只要Da Vinci投入到构思中，哪怕突然地震他都会下意识地敲着桌子嚷一句“安静点别打扰我”。他害怕这样从自己手里会流出什么恐怖的东西，所以暂时放弃了画笔。他看上去比被困在烟里的那天更苍白了。  
威尼斯的风从水上吹来。  
Leonardo后来试图去街上把自己的手稿收回来，但最后也没有找到总数的十分之一。他想有的可能已经飘进水里，永远埋葬在码头下面的泥里了。他呆呆地在水边站了一会儿，一时后悔不已，但很快就又平静了。他把捡回来的那几张清扫干净，搁在工作台上晾着。  
他不敢相信自己真的把那些话都说了，一个字都没隐瞒。事到如今只能暗暗懊恼，因为一时头脑不清楚，Ezio可能再也不会踏进工作室一步。如果他再出点什么事，刺客一定还会越过威尼斯的重重尖顶房子跑到他的门口来，但那之后又怎么样呢。他可以从窗口跳下去装成在擦窗子的时候失手跌倒，用削木头的小刀割开自己的血管，仿佛在打磨器械的时候划伤了自己。他也可以在码头沉进威尼斯的水里，不过这样捞他上来的一定是在岸边等活的船夫们。  
Leonardo狠狠地用拳头敲了敲额头。他又着魔了。这都有什么用呢？最终结局只能是有一天他真的冷冰冰地躺在这间画室里，手稿还搁在工作台上，画笔从手里滑落，血液从血管里流干，就像现在有东西从他心里逐渐流失掉一样。威尼斯的风从他上方吹过，也许掀动他的头发，但不再惊动那双浅蓝色的眼睛。  
窗户被撞开的声音把失神的画家从疯狂的臆想里惊醒了。他猛地转过身去，看见刺客蹲在画室打开的窗前，一手扶着窗框，正诧异地盯着他看，另一只手臂下还夹着一个包。  
“Leonardo，我真不敢相信你还没有把帽子找到。”  
“Ezio！”画家狼狈地叫出声来，慌忙转身抓起苫布抛到了画了一半的画上，那上面全是疯狂的颜色和线条。他按捺下混乱的情绪，转而面对Ezio，下意识地十指交叉放在胸前，用急切的眼神看着刺客。“有什么事我可以帮忙吗？”  
年轻刺客没回答，推着他的肩膀走到工作台前，把叠好的包打开，露出了里面的东西：一摞画稿，上面躺着一个打磨得油亮的木头小人偶。  
Leonardo慢慢把木头小人拿起来，然后翻了翻下面的手稿，那些上面密密麻麻的铅笔字和精妙的素描图样。袖剑的，短刀的，长剑的，飞刀的，护甲的，手套的，各种不可能实现的构想配以精细的说明文字，Leonardo的图案和花体字。  
“这大概都是你的，Leonardo。你居然会把手稿乱丢，简直是着了魔了。”  
Ezio凝视着画家。佛罗伦萨少年热烈的注视轻易便能让人失魂落魄，如今这个鹰一样的年轻男人望着Leonardo的眼神里蕴含的东西浓烈如酒。  
“我回来的时候碰巧看见有人在卖这个，于是给你带回来了，希望你不介意。”  
“啊，Ezio，你需要明白我不是为了……”  
Leonardo没把话说完。刺客抓住他的肩膀，与其说是吻，不如说是含住了他的双唇。两人这样在桌边站了很久，直到他们都轻轻推开对方用力呼吸着空气。  
“我以为你真的不会再来了。”Leonardo微喘着说。  
“换了你也会这么做的。”  
“我很怀疑这一点，Ezio。我不是个很勇敢的人。”  
“你的大扫除做完了没有？”Ezio一边说一边下手不重地把画家向后按在工作台上。  
“可以拖到明天。”Leonardo伸手把手稿推开免得压坏，就在这个时候他从那堆画稿里摸到一件东西，愣了一下把它拽了出来。  
“Ezio？你居然还拿走了我的帽子？”  
“对。而且我早就想这么干来着。”  
Ezio伸手抚进了Leonardo深金色的头发。


End file.
